A Pirate's Life For Me
by Alani
Summary: Olivia's brother was brutally killed by a pirate and she's determined to avenge his death. She joins the crew her brother had once been a part of but instead of finding her brother's killer she unexpectedly finds something else. EPLIOUGE up!
1. Prolouge

**POTC**

**A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME**

**Olivia's brother was brutally killed by a pirate and she's determined to avenge his death. She joins the crew her brother had once been a part of but instead of finding her brother's killer she unexpectedly finds something else…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Takes place sometime after Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa is free from his curse. Jack has supposedly died. **

**Disclaimer: Walt Disney owns POTC. **

**PROLOGUE**

_Richard Conner helped the first mate as their ship was bombarded by soldiers from the other ship The Dauntless._

_Richard leapt into the fray, followed by his other crew members. He crept up to one man whose back was to him. He cut the man's throat before the man even had a change to turn around. Richard felt exhilarated as he parried with the enemies, the men in red coats and white breeches._

_He killed a second solider and was about to advance onto another when he was given a painful blow to the head. The world spun dizzily around him as he dropped to the floor. A shadow fell across him as the pirate aimed his sword at his chest._

_Richard squinted at the other man and was about to get up when the man sliced him through the arm. Richard yelled out with pain before he was stabbed in the stomach. Richard heard or felt nothing more._

_Olivia's eyes never strayed from her book as someone knocked on her front door. She sighed and went to answer it. _

_There were two men in red jackets. Both had their hats in their hands and looked somber. They were men from Richard's regime. She recognized them both._

_" Mr Gray…and Mr. Moore," she greeted them, " Would you like to come in?"_

_The two men exchanged glances, " We have some bad news I'm afraid Ms. Conner." One of them handed her a slip of paper. _

_She opened it and her face went ashen. " Richard…killed?"_

_" We are very sorry."_

_" Has my mother been informed?"_

_" Yes…she's on her way to the island. Your brother died doing his duty."_

_" Did he suffer?"_

_" We do not know. We weren't on the ship. But we do know he was killed by a pirate."_

_" A pirate?"_

_" Yes. A pirate named William Turner."_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**One Week Later**

There was a strange noise in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Jack.

" I'm awake Jack," Captain Barbossa greeted his furry companion and sat up. The monkey bounded out of the room and Barbossa began to get dressed. He took out a pocket watch. It was seven in the morning. A new day

A new day as a resurrected man.

He put on his hat and heard voices below. Two voices, one belonging to the very woman who rescued him from his curse and one whose voice he did not recognize. He slowly descended the stairs and went to make a cup of tea without being seen. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bag.

He listened to the conversation between the two women.

" And what brings you here?" the voodoo priestess asked her visitor.

" I was told you could help me. It was not easy getting here. I had to travel by boat."

" Such a lady like you does not belong here." Tia Dalma replied.

" I need help…I've read about you and the power you possess. Please Miss…Dalma."

" I require some form of payment."

There was silence then Tia must have accepted the payment. Then she said, " Your brother was killed was he not Miss. Olivia?"

More silence. " How did…I never said anything about-" this woman, Olivia, sounded a bit stunned. Barbossa smiled to himself. Tia's powers were greater than anyone realized. He was proof-living proof.

" I wish to find the pirate who killed him. He was an innocent." Barbossa walked into the room then. The two women were sitting at a low table.

The second woman was nicely dressed in a deep rose dress, carrying a bonnet in her hand. Her long brown hair was in a single braid. She definitely looked out of place here.

The woman started when his shadow fell upon her. " Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know you had company."

" Good morning…I am Captain Hector Barbossa." The Captain bowed a little at her and she stared up at the tall man with the beard. He had a faint scar on his left cheek.

" I'm Olivia." Olivia turned back to the priestess, " I need to find a man who killed my brother…a William Turner."

" William Turner?" Barbossa cut in, " Are you sure?"

" Yes, quite sure. Do you know him?"

A scene from his days as a villain came flooding back and he quickly banished it from his mind. Those days were gone.

" Sort of." Barbossa said and Tia just looked at him, then back at Olivia with a knowing smile on her face.

" There are two William Turners. Both are father and son. I don't know which one killed my brother."

" Bootstrap Bill is the senior." Barbossa told her then went to get another apple.

Tia told her about the crew on the Black Pearl and how they would be a good lead for her. They were currently on shore at the moment.

" It's been a good while since I've been on The Black Pearl." Barbossa commented, " Miss. Olivia I can help you find the Black Pearl.

" It's all right-"

" You need someone who knows about ships and crews. And I know of the two Turners. I need to get my ship back. Before he does." Barbossa frowned. He knew Jack had been killed by the kraken and it would not hurt to get his ship back. Just in case.

" All right then Mr. Barbossa. I accept your help." She turned back to Tia, " Thank you."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

" I must warn you-they won't take too kindly of a woman aboard the ship. It's bad luck." Barbossa told Olivia.

" Oh…then I will do something about that. I will see you in a few days at the arranged meeting place." Olivia left then and Barbossa turned to Tia.

" I will be getting me ship back…no doubt about that."

" Be careful for appearances can be deceiving." Tia replied mildly.

" What do you mean by that?"

" You will see." Tia said before Barbossa whistled to his monkey. Jack jumped onto his shoulder as Barbossa walked back upstairs to get his things ready.

* * *

Olivia unlocked the door and called out for her mother. She found her in the sitting room, having a cup of tea and reading. Her mother was dressed in her mourning dress, her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. As she held the cup to her lips, her hands shook. Her mother was still lost in her grief for her only son. 

Olivia knelt down before her and took her free hand in her own," Mother?" she said softly.

" Yes Olivia?" she replied, her sad, tired eyes gazing down at her.

" Mother…I will be going away for awhile. I'm not sure how long I will be, but I hope we will have justice."

" What are you going to do Olivia?" Mrs. Conner stared at her,

" Please don't do anything rash."

" I'm going to get the person who killed Richard. I don't care what happens to me. As long as we have justice."

" My daughter, this not the answer. You are still grieving. Once it's passed, you will see-"

" Mother, I have made contact with a fellow who claims he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Mrs. Conner's face went white. The very name sent shivers through the older woman's body. The Black Pearl.

" The Black Pearl?"

" Yes. That was where Richard was killed. The Captain says it is more than likely Richard's murderer is part of the ship's crew. His regiment was on that ship."

" So this means you will be-"

" Going aboard The Black Pearl." Olivia nodded.

Mrs. Conner put her teacup back on the table, " I will not let you do this. I've heard stories about that ship and it's curse. You will end up dead just like Richard. You will _not_ go."

" I will go Mother…I have already made arrangements. Nothing will happen to me, I will be in the company of a ship's captain." She stood then. Mrs. Conner's shoulders slumped. Her daughter can be stubborn if she wanted to be. Just the thought of Olivia coursing with _pirates_ made her furious.

They argued some more, Olivia was becoming frustrated. Finally, she left the room and went to her brother's old room. She needed to find some men's clothing. She came up with a pair of breeches, three white long-sleeved shirts, a jacket and a pair of boots. She bundled them up and left her mother's house without a second glance.

Barbossa stared out at the water. To look for his ship, he must borrow another ship…The Duchess was not in use and his crew was already on board. It had been one week since meeting Miss. Olivia and was waiting for her arrival.

" Mr. Barbossa?" he turned, " Aye?"

" It's Olivia." She greeted him. He did not recognize her in men's clothing.

" Will this do?" she asked , gesturing at her clothes.

" That be fine. Climb aboard Miss. Conner." Barbossa wasted no time in climbing aboard The Duchess. He helped her climb the ladder and she joined him on the deck. " Welcome aboard The Duchess Miss. Conner." Barbossa turned to his first mate, " Set sail Mr. Gibbs! We've a ship to find."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: The characters from POTC aren't mine, they belong to Disney-but the story and original characters are. Thanks for the reviews so far mateys.  
**

Olivia cringed as a salty spray of ocean doused her, drenching her shirt. They've been at sea for only one hour and already she was wet. She untucked her shirt and wringed the hem out. Well, it is to be expected. She thought to herself as she sat in the sun to dry off. The Captain was barking orders at his crew.

" It is good to have yer back Captain." Mr. Gibbs told Barbossa, " It's a damn shame Jack can't be with us."

" But he with us," Barbossa gestured to his monkey but realized they were talking about the other Jack.

" Tell me about our newest crew member." Mr. Gibbs asked Barbossa.

" He isn't part of the crew…he is merely an acquaintance of mine. I am but helping him. His brother was killed and he wants to find his brother's killer."

Mr Gibbs stared at him, " But I am sure there is something in it for you Captain."

" Aye. I want to find me ship. It is most likely marooned somewhere."

" There's something about the man I don't like. There is something…off about him." Gibbs mused. " I cannot put my finger on it."

Barbossa did not reply instead he busied himself by going over the navigator charts.

Olivia wobbled across the deck as the ship rolled. The sea was getting choppier and she was starting to feel a little seasick.

" Still findin' yer sea legs?" Captain Barbossa asked, turning the wheel.

" The sea's a bit choppy."

" Aye. It will calm down soon. Once the wind dies down."

" I think I'll go down below if you don't mind."

" We have a good day's sail between here and the next town. We can make a stop at the next town and continue on."

" Do we need to make a stop? I much rather go on ahead without stopping. The sooner I find the Black Pearl, the sooner I can go home." She started towards the ladder that lead down below and to her cot which was sectioned off from the rest of the crew. Barbossa had his own sleeping quarters. There was a galley and dining room. Barbossa had invited her to eat with him tonight and she had accepted the invitation.

* * *

The sailing was going smoothly, and so Barbossa went down below to get some rest. He had been tired lately, feeling the strain of his recovery. He took off his hat and laid down on his bunk. There was a squeak as Jack joined him at the foot of the bed. The monkey fell asleep quickly but it took Barbossa awhile. Just when he thought he may as well get up, his eyes closed and slept consumed him.

_Jack Sparrow stared at him as the Captain glanced down at his chest. He looked up at Jack and said, " I feel…cold." Then he fell over, dead._

_" This wine is wonderful. Much better than what we get at home." She stared at the bottle, trying to read the name of it. She topped her wine glass as she was handed an apple._

_" An apple to finish the meal off." Barbossa said as he also topped up his own glass._

_" It was a nice meal." She downed her wine glass, " I need to take a walk up on deck to walk it off. Do you want to join me?" she stood up and he followed her up to the deck. _

_It was a lovely evening, not a cloud in the sky. There were thousands of stars._

_They stood and watched the night sky for several moments. _

" _Olivia?" Barbossa asked and she looked up at him. He tucked a strand of brown hair that had escaped her braid before his mouth met hers. Olivia put her arms around his wait. He was so tall, she barely came up to his chest. _

_" Hector," she murmured and when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the face of a skeleton._

_" Olivia?" he gasped and pushed her away. She glared at him and brandished a sword. _

_" The moonlight shows for what we really are". His own words came rushing back at him as she stepped further into the moonlight. She was not Olivia anymore…naught but a skeleton._

_" Olivia, how?" he asked but she lashed out with the sword, aiming for his stomach._

Barbossa jerked awake, his heart thumping. It was just a dream. A strange dream, but a dream nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Olivia looked at her pocket watch and went to Barbossa's quarters. The dining table was elegantly prepared with candles. A cooked pig sat on a platter surrounded by smaller platters. She sat down smoothing a wrinkle out of her dress. She had been cautious about wearing a dress to dinner. What if one of the crew comes down and see her like this? Barbossa had assured her the crew knows not to interrupt his meals.

Barbossa joined her five minutes later and they began eating. He filled her wine glass and cut a piece of meat.

" Tell me yer story Miss. Conner." Barbossa said as she took a sip of the wine.

" My story?"

" Yes, yer story." Barbossa was studying her and it unnerved her. Why was he looking at like that?

She did not know where to start. Why was Barbossa curious about her life story?

_He is helping you…you owe him to tell him about yourself_. Olivia thought.

" I want to hear about you. About your adventures on the Black Pearl."

" Ah, yer don't want to hear about that."

" Why not?"

" There are some things I rather want to forget." Barbossa admitted.

Olivia nodded and the first memory that came to her was the day Richard left for his voyage.

" It was my last day with him and I did not know I was never to see him again…"

* * *

_Richard zipped up his bag and went to find his sister. He was leaving in a week's time and had just finished packing his clothes. He was going aboard The Dauntless on a sea voyage that would last for four months. They were going to find the infamous Black Pearl, it has been sighted in the Caribbean waters. It had been hard saying goodbye to his mother. She did not want him to go but at the same time she was proud of her son. Twenty seven years old and a gunner for the Dauntless. _

_" Richard, I've decided on something." Olivia put the kettle on and began preparing tea, " I have just turned thirty years of age and still living with Mother. I will be moving out into a home of my own. As soon as I find one of course."_

_" What would Mother say to that?" Richard agreed with Olivia. It was high time his older sister moved out of home. There would no doubt she would still get money from their mother until she found some form of employment. Olivia wanted to be a writer-a writer of fiction. Richard had always encouraged her to flaunt her writing talent but their mother frowned upon it. _

_" She will not like it. She will not like the idea of not being able to control me." Olivia sighed, " she is still trying to match me up with possible suitors. I am old enough to decide on my own!"_

_" She just wants to see you looked after." _

_" I know but it infuriates me. Hopefully when I leave, she will stop this nonsense."_

_" This will devastate Mother to know both of her children are leaving her."_

_" She should know it was bound to happen." Olivia shrugged, not caring. _

_" Are you ready for the lesson?"_

_" What is the point? Your leaving soon and you will not be able to teach me the more advanced styles of fencing."_

_" No, but I am sure you will find someone who will. I want you to be able to defend yourself. Now come on." He lead her to the back gardens where there was ample room to practice with swords. He gave her his old one._

_" There is a blacksmith in town who makes fine swords. You should get yourself one."_

_" I may." As they began practicing._

_The week flew by and it was time for Richard's departure. They stood at the docks, staring at up at the magnificent military ships. Men in red jackets and white pants climbed aboard the vessels. _

_Richard asked his mother if he looked all right. She kissed him and told him he looked handsome. " Perhaps you may meet a girl on your voyage." She said hopefully._

_" Mother, there will be no women. It is bad luck apparently." He turned to his sister and gave her a hug, " Keep well big sister and remember to practice."_

_" I will. Goodbye little brother," she said, willing herself not to cry. If she started, she may not be able to stop. It was too late for Mother, she was sobbing._

_He waved goodbye, his tall, lanky frame striding towards The Dauntless. He climbed aboard and stood at a spot that had a good vantage point of his family._

_The ship pulled away and Mrs. Conner and Olivia waved until the sun set and the ship was nothing but a shadow._


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" If I had known that was the last time I would see him…I would have said something…better." Olivia frowned as she stared at her wineglass.

" How could you know he was to die? He would have known his occupation was risky."

" Yes and oh did it made Mother all proud. Following in Father's footsteps."  
" Your father?" Barbossa crunched into an apple, his third one. Olivia noticed he had a thing for apples.

" Navy Captain." Olivia said, " Two years ago he went back to England for some kind of business proposal, he had died on the way. Mother told me it was just from old age and that his heart gave out. First my father then my brother. Now it is just my mother and me." She pushed her empty plate aside and refilled her glass for the third time. She was starting to feel giddy and her body was now numb…it felt good really.

" I have had losses too." Barbossa, " I have done things that I am not proud of. Although I do now know that was not me."

" Before he became a soldier, my brother used to tell me ghost stories about a mysterious ship named The Black Pearl and how the Captain and his crew were cursed. The stories used to terrify me. I cannot believe that evil Captain used to be _you." _

" Believe me…it was." The Captain then told her his story, how he and his crew took all the Aztec Gold…then became cursed for ten years. They had felt nothing…until they learned the only way to lift the curse was by giving the gold back and blood from their old crewmate, Bill Bootstrap Turner. They kidnapped a young woman whom they thought was Bootstrap's daughter. " It turns it she had been lying to us. Bootstrap had a son, not a daughter."

" William Turner?" Olivia sat up, " The man who killed my brother."

" William took his own blood…the curse was lifted. He shot me but it was too late. I was already human."

" William Turner shot you?"

" No. Jack Sparrow did. Then I was taken to Tia Dalma and she bought me back."

" And you remember all the things you did when you were cursed?"

" The memories come back. In flashes…I have nightmares." Barbossa sighed, " Sometimes I wish I had stayed dead."

" Don't say that. You were cursed. Cursed men do awful things but that is in the past. You are good man now."

" How would you know? You don't know me well enough to be saying that missy." The Captain stood up so suddenly, his chair fell to the floor, " You don't know me at all." Then he left the dining room, slamming the door behind him.

Olivia sat at the table, wondering what she said that had upset Barbossa. . She pondered for a few minutes before she got up to find him.

She found up on deck, the crew were still in their own quarters. He was standing near the side of the boat, frowning into space.

" I am sorry Captain." She said.

" Just let me be missy."

" No…you were right. I don't know you well enough. She put a hand on his own hand, " But I would like to get to know you."

He clasped her hands in his, " Thank you." Was all he said. His blue eyes gazed into hers before he strode off.

* * *

Captain Barbossa looked over at Olivia, who was dressed in men's clothing once again. Her secret was still safe for the moment. He thought about last night. He did not mean lose his temper. He really did not like to think of the past and it was she who bought up those memories.

And so he remained in bad mood for the rest of the morning, barking orders at everyone. " No one disturb me unless there is an emergency." He finished before disappearing down below.

" Hey boy," Mr. Gibbs tapped Olivia on the shoulder. She whirled around. She had been lost in her thoughts and did not hear him approach.

" Everyone does their ship on this ship."

" But…I have no experience." She stuttered.

" You don't need experience to be a deckhand." He handed her a mop and bucket and gave her some basic instructions. " What is your name?"

" Um…Oliver." Giving him the boy's version of Olivia. She began doing her new job as a deckhand.

Barbossa emerged from his quarters to find Olivia mopping the deck. He was about to say something to her when Pintel accidentally knocked into her, sending her to the floor. Her hat flew off and her braid fell free.

" You're a woman!" Pintel gasped in shock. Mr. Gibbs hurried over to them.

" Aye, I knew it." Gibbs said, " I knew there was something about you. It is bad luck to have a woman on board."

" Does the Captain know?" Ragetti asked, looking Olivia up and down.

Barbossa felt it was time to step in, " I do know…she is a woman. Her name is Olivia."

" Sorry for deceiving you all…I was not sure you would let me on board if you knew who I was."

There was a few grumblings but the crew had to accept her.

* * *

It has been three days and no sign of the Black Pearl. Olivia was getting used to the sea and her surroundings. The crew was getting used to her.

And she has also realized something else. She had feelings for Barbossa. It was something she was not expecting.

Nothing has happened between them to invoke these feelings, there was just something about him that drew her to him. And because of these feelings, she had been distancing herself from him.

She thought he didn't notice, she was wrong.

The Captain had noticed her behavior of late. She did not dine with him anymore, but with the crew. He missed their talks.

He got her alone at sunset " Why are you not eating with me anymore?" he demanded.

She gazed out at the sunset, " I thought it was better if I ate with the crew. They are still trying to accept me."

" That is nonsense. You are making a point of avoiding familiarly with me. I have to be honest now. I have feelings for you. I think I have done since I saw you."

Olivia stared up at him. That was something she was not expecting to hear. " But if you do not feel the same way," he continued, " then so be it."

_Please, do not do anything rash._ Her mother's words spoke to her then. She hesitated before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Barbossa's dream of the other came flooding back. He had kissed her, then she showed her true self.

That was just a dream. He reminded himself. But what if this was just a dream? He felt his arms around his waist and her body pressing up to his. She broke off the kiss and looked at up him, " What is wrong?"

" I had a dream that started out like this."

" I can assure you this is no dream." She said. He nodded and kissed her back-hard. His dream and everything else, momentarily forgotten.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

" Wait," Olivia pulled back almost out of breath, " I think we are going too fast."

" Too…fast?" Barbossa stared down at her, " I do not think we are going too fast. "

She was about to object again when Barbossa's mouth came down onto hers, silencing her. He was aroused, she was aroused and he was not about to slow down for anything.

* * *

Her eyes opened and found herself in the arms of the Captain, limbs entwined. The Captain was snoring softly and didn't stir when she sat up. 

_Last night was not a dream after all_. She thought to herself, reaching for her silk nightgown. She reached for her ribbon and tied her hair into a braid before leaving the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Barbossa woke to find his bed empty. Last night came rushing back and he smiled a little. She was the first woman he made love to since the curse has been lifted. And hopefully not the last. His feelings for Olivia were stronger than ever and he was more determined to help find her brother's killer. After they succeeded, then perhaps they would start a new life together, not necessarily as man and wife but simply as lovers.

The crew noticed the improvement of Barbossa's mood that morning. Pintel and Ragetti were told to clean the deck and the Captain actually said " Please" after his order. Unlike yesterday.

" I do not get it." Ragetti said to his friend as he sloshed his mop around, trying to look busy.

" Get what?" Pintel asked, scrubbing the deck of the ship." Why are we on this mission again?"

" Because the Captain wants to find his ship. The Black Pearl…and at the same time he wants to help Miss. Olivia."

" Oh…but didn't the Black Pearl get kind of…eaten by the Kraken?"

" The Captain does not know that." Pintel said.

" Shouldn't someone _tell_ him?" Ragetti wondered but neither of them did.

" I was told the ship my brother was last seen at the docks of Port Tuga." Olivia consulted the map in front of her, " So perhaps we should head for there an ask the locals. That is a good starting point I think."

" And where was Jack last seen when he fought the kraken?" Barbossa asked Gibbs who told him.

" Heading sir?" Gibbs asked.

" Panama. It is the next stopover. We need supplies."

" Aye sir."

Barbossa pulled Olivia to the side. It was well into the afternoon and they had barely said two words to each other. Barbossa had spent most of the afternoon sailing the ship because of choppy waters.

" Come by me cabin in two hours." He said, taking her hand in his, " I have not talked to you all day."

" We can talk now."

" Not with the crew within earshot. Meet me at my cabin later my dear." he let go and joined Gibbs at the wheel.

* * *

They arrived at Panama and docked the ship. They need an inn to stay overnight. Olivia could do with a night of no rocking. They found an inn with several rooms available and they rented them. Then the crew went to the tavern next door, glad to have an excuse to unwind. 

" Will you be joining us Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked, he was wearing his best vest. You never know where you might meet a nice lady.

" No, I will be going over me charts. " Barbossa polished his apple before crunching into it. He went to his small room and took off his boots when someone knocked on his door.

" Aren't yer joining the crew?" Barbossa asked her and she made a face, " Going to a place full of drunken men and wenches. That is not my idea of pleasurable company." She told him.

" Am I pleasurable company?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

" As long as you don't get drunk." She smiled and kissed him, taking off his hat as she did so.

The night was theirs once again.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Captain Barbossa, Olivia and the crew were about to set sail the following morning. They had gotten the supplies they needed. Gibbs was at the wheel, nursing a very cruel hangover.

" Not feeling well Mr. Gibbs?" Captain Barbossa asked cheerfully, clapping him hard on the shoulder. Gibbs only groaned in reply.

The day became dark as storm clouds rolled in. Thunder grumbled in the distance as rain started to fall.

" Tis a bad sign," Gibbs said to Olivia, " It is going to get rough out here. You'd best to hang on to something."

Gibbs was right…the weather was rough. The roughest she has experienced yet. She hung on to a rope that was tied to the sails as Gibbs and Barbossa battled to keep the ship on course. The rain was heavy and the thunder was loud-it sounded angry. Waves splashed over the side of the ship, drenching it's crew. She peered through the rain and saw Barbossa shouting something at her. She could not hear a thing. She fought hard against the wind as she walked closer. Her hat flew off her head and disappeared.

" What?" she yelled when she was within earshot.

" Go below," Barbossa advised, " Ye be safer."

" I am fine. I won't get blown away," she replied.

" I'd feel better knowin' yer were safe." Barbossa insisted. She relented, she was starting to feel nauseous anyway.

* * *

Towards night, the storms quelled and the wind eased off. Olivia woke from her nap, she had fallen asleep sometime during the storms. She went back up on deck and saw Barbossa consulting some charts. She smiled at him before she stared out at the sea. Her hat was nowhere in sight but there was something else floating in the sea. She squinted, it was a man.

" Man overboard!" she shouted. Barbossa, Gibbs and Ragetti joined her.

" Pull that man in," Barbossa barked orders at his crew. It took some effort, but they dragged the man up and over and into the ship. He landed with a thud on the deck.

Barbossa turned him over. The man was a stranger with long, wind-swept hair with cuts on his face. He wore tan breeches and a long-sleeved white shirt. He had a blue bandana around his head and had a sword at his side.

Gibbs threw some water into the man's face. The man coughed and spluttered as he opened his eyes. He found himself staring into the faces of three men and a woman.

" Where did you come from sir?" Barbossa demanded the stranger.

" I-I don't know. I can't remember." The man sat up and groaned. Blood dripped from a cut lip and he wiped at it.

" I'll get some bandages." Olivia said and disappeared.

" Take him down below." Barbossa ordered. The crew did as ordered.

Barbossa studied the stranger as Olivia dressed his wounds. They let the stranger rest and after a few hours, the stranger began to regain his memory.

" My name is Peter. I remember the storm. It was quite nasty…some pirates came aboard my ship and we'd started to fight. Then I must have fallen overboard because I don't remember much else." He winced as Olivia dabbed some ointment on a cut on his arm.

" I am Miss. Olivia and this is Captain Barbossa. You're on board The Duchess." She finished dressing his wounds and turned to Barbossa, " What should we do with him?"

" Find his ship I suppose," Barbossa replied but Peter shook his head quickly. " no. Those men are nasty…you and your crew would get killed if we found them."

" Believe me, I've been in my share of mutinies," Barbossa assured him then realized he would be putting Olivia in danger if they went searching for Peter's ship. It was not part of the voyage.

" The only other thing we can do is drop ye off at the nearest shore and ye can make ye own way home."

" Why don't we make him a part of our crew?" she suggested. Barbossa glanced at her and shook his head.

" If you please, I'd like to rest. I am still very sore."

Olivia nodded and they left him.

" Let him join us? We don't even know him." Barbossa said.

" Then we should get to know him. What is the harm?"

" He could be dangerous." Barbossa argued.

" He does not appear to be. When he's ready he will tell his story."

Peter curled up on the bank and thought of the woman. He'd been in hell, now he was in heaven for Miss. Olivia was an angel. He was saved.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Barbossa jerked awake after one of his nightmares. He found his bed empty, there was no Olivia. He got dressed and found her in the captain's quarters, eating breakfast.

" Good morning hector," Olivia gestured to Barbossa's usual seat at the table, " Join us, your breakfast will be here in a minute."

Barbossa glanced at Peter and raised an eyebrow.

" I requested that he joined us." Olivia explained.

Peter looked well rested, the colour had returned to his face. His dark hair tied loosely in a ponytail and he now wore spectacles. Barbossa studied him more carefully. The man was thinner and his face more angular then his. His clothes suggested money.

Barbossa leant over and kissed Olivia before seating near her. His breakfast arrived along with his customary apple. There was chattering as a furry creature ran along the table and picked from Barbossa's plate.

" You have a monkey?" Peter said in surprise as Jack jumped onto Barbossa's shoulder.

" Now Jack, we are eating." Barbossa chided his pet and pointed to Jack's swing.

" That's Jack." Olivia said, " He's cute isn't he."

" I thought pirates owned parrots."

" One member of the crew does, Mr. Cotton." Barbossa drank his tea and began eating. Peter should be eating with the crew. For some reason, Peter's very presence annoyed him.

" So last night…your ship was mutinied upon?"

" Yes. By Davy Jones and his crew." Peter cringed, " Davy Jones is no one I've ever met before. A monster."

" What about ye captain?"

" Taken captive. The only survivor."

" So how was it you escaped from Davy Jones?"

" I fell overboard…I was pushed. I guess they assumed I drowned." Peter frowned, " Your ship must have been close or otherwise I would have been dead by now."

" Davy Jones…does he not look after those who died at sea?"

" He is meant to." Barbossa sighed, " Now learning his crew is killing seamen is very bad news indeed."

* * *

It was night and the crew kept sentry, in case they were mutinied upon. Olivia was about to go up when the door to her cabin opened and in came Peter. She held up her lantern, " Peter. What is wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong. I just want to ask you to dinner. Just us, not with the Captain. I have a strong feeling he does not like me."

" Oh Peter, " she said, realizing now Peter had feelings for her. She had to set him straight to prevent any misunderstandings. He was walking closer to her and there was a strange look on his face.

" Peter?" she said and he grabbed her arm.

" You must know you are beautiful," he told her before his lips came into contact with hers. She struggled.

" Peter, my heart belongs to another." She protested as he grip on her tightened.

" I don't care." He said and only kissed her more roughly. He then heard heavy footsteps and he pulled away. He disappeared and Barbossa entered the room.

" There you are. I've been-" Barbossa paused, " Are you all right?"

" I am fine." Olivia smoothed her hair down and sat down at the table," Any sign of the ship?"

* * *

**_The Flying Dutchman_**

Captain John Taylor woke up from a light slumber and rubbed his eyes. He had not slept since he was taken captive by that monster, Davy Jones. His crew was dead and his first mate had drowned. There was no hope for him. He heard footsteps and Davy Jones appeared.

He stared at the prisoner, " We have the Duchess in our sight. We will be on board too."

" What does this have to do with me?" John demanded, " You killed my men…just let me go."

" I have further use of you." Davy Jones said and disappeared back upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Olivia had rejected him, but he was going to take her, one way or another. But doing so was proving difficult, for she was never alone. She made sure of that. She no longer trusted him.

Peter took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt. This damned fog kept misting them up, it was quite a nuisance.

Barbossa walked past him then and looked at his sword, " I hope ye can use that." He said.

" Why?"

" The Flying Dutchman is closing in. Be ready for anything." He then disappeared down below.

Barbossa found Olivia in her cabin, twisting her brown hair into a braid. She had a pair of scissors in her hand.

" Olivia?" he stepped into the room and she faced him.

" Is everything all right?"

" Unless ye are prepared to battle, ye should stay down here."

" I am handy with the sword."

" But not advanced enough. Please just…stay here. It will give me a piece of mind knowin' ye be safe."

She put down the scissors and stood up, " You think there may be a mutiny."

" Not if I have anything to say about it." Barbossa cupped her chin and titled her face upwards, " I want ye safe. If I see you comin' up-"

" I will stay here. I promise."

" Barricade yeself in the cabin and don't let anyone in. I will come back for ye."

" How do I know if you haven't been killed?"

" I won't get killed." Barbossa said confidently, " But just in case I might be-" his mouth covered her own and he untied her braid, letting her brown locks cascade down her back. In moments, She found herself backed up against the wall and her clothes thrown on the floor…

" Hector, I think I love you." She whispered. She did not just think, she knew.

* * *

Peter held out his hands pleadingly, " Olivia, I promos you, I won't try take advantage of you."

" You had better not or you will have the Captain to answer to." Olivia had been confronted by Peter later that day and he had begged for forgiveness.

" All I want is to be your friend." Peter said.

" I forgive you…this time." They walked about the ship until Peter asked, " Do you know of the Isla de Muerta?"

" The mysterious isle where pirates hide their looted gold?"

" Wouldn't it be amazing if we went there?" Peter turned to her,

his face excited, his eyes shining.

" No. Captain Barbossa told me that place is cursed. It is were he and crew took the gold and became cursed for ten years."

" Cursed for pirates. We are not pirates, just ordinary folk. We can get some gold of our own and make our own way into the world. You have told me you never want to ask your mother for money and that you want to live independently"

" Yes, by stealing gold? And how will we find it? It's an island which cannot be found, except for those who already know where it is. That is what Captain Barbossa told me."

" This is where Captain Barbossa comes in." Peter said, smiling. He thought this plan through and it was going to work. She will be his, even if it will mean killing Barbossa, then so be it.

" No." Barbossa shook his head, " I made a promise to meself that I will never return there and I intend to keep that promise."

" Hector, you told me it's an island that cannot be found _except _by those who already know where it is. What are the chances of the crew of the Flying Dutchmen know where it is? We can hole up there til we know it is safe."

" I don't know-"

" Captain Barbossa, it is the best course of action. Miss Olivia is right, what are the changes they will know?" Gibbs was on her side.

Barbossa sighed and folded his maps. He was the only one against it but he was the Captain.

" Heading sir?"

" Fine. Isla de Muerta it is."


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

" We lost them sir." Mr. Gibbs exclaimed, " I cannot see the ship anywhere."

" Good. Then let's hope they won't follow us." Barbossa nodded as Gibbs took the helm.

They got the dinghies ready, using the smaller boats was the only way to get into the cave.

" Let's go." Barbossa boomed and climbed down into one of the dinghies, he helped Olivia into one. Peter was in another.

" I hope the ship will still be here when we get back." Olivia said, peering over her shoulder at the ship.

" Aye. She will." Barbossa felt confident about this. They began to make their way into the dank and dark cave

Olivia had never seen so much treasure in one place. The Captain ordered everyone not to touch anything and certainly not the gold. He was looking over at a chest and seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

_" Begun by blood, and blood undone!" Barbossa shouted as he lifted the knife. Elizabeth Turner was standing next to him, looking panicked. His crew cheered as he made a cut in her hand. He used the blood to stain the gold and released them._

_" That's it?" Miss. Turner asked._

_" Waste not." Barbossa replied and waited. After a few moments, one of the crew asked,_

_" Did it work?"_

_" How do we tell?" Pintel asked, looking down at himself. Barbossa grabbed his gun and shot him in the chest. _

_Nothing happened._

_" It did not work!" Pintel said then added, " He shot me!"_

_Barbossa turned to Elizabeth, " What is your name?" he demanded, grabbing her arm, " Who is your father? Was he not Bill Turner?"_

_Elizabeth stood up straight, " No." she said._

_Barbossa lashed out at her in anger, making her fall to the ground._

* * *

" Hector?" Olivia stared at him, " Are you all right?"

" Aye. Just thinkin' about the past." Barbossa said, " I was killed here ye know."

" I know. But you were bought back to life." Olivia said, " And I am glad you were otherwise we wouldn't have met."

Barbossa did not comment. Instead he started wondering around the cave with Jack perched on his shoulder. Olivia wondered if he was angry with her somehow.

You did convince him to come here. Olivia reminded herself. Surely you do not blame him to be a little angry with you?

Someone nudged her, " There's the chest." Peter whispered,

" The gold's in that chest. If we could only get to it without Barbossa noticing."

" You mean if only you can get at it." Olivia corrected him, " I do not want to be a part of it. I do not want to take the risk."

" So what if you become immortal? What is the harm? You won't ever die, you will live forever. " Peter paused, " I'm liking the sound of that."

" You don't know what the consequences are do you?" Olivia asked him.

" Of course I do and I don't care. I'm getting that gold." Peter looked at her then, " And you're going to help me."

" I will not."

" Yes you will. Unless you want Barbossa to know what you've been doing with me."

" I've been doing nothing with you! What are you talking about?"

Peter was blackmailing her. The nice Peter had disappeared and in replace was a nasty, greedy man, whose eyes were only for that damned gold.

" He would never believe you." Olivia bluffed finally.

" He's only known you for four weeks. He doesn't know you well enough as he'd like. Who would he believe?"

" Certainly not you. He does not trust you."

" And nor you. Not yet. So if you do as I say, then you're secret's safe with me." Peter reached out and touched her. She slapped his hand away and nodded.

" Fine. I'll help you but I won't be taking any!"

Peter just smiled. Treasure puts a spell over anybody…even a middle-class girl like Olivia.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Barbossa stepped outside of the cave to make sure his ship is still there. Sure enough, it was still anchored, its flags whipping about in the wind. He was about to duck back into the cave when Olivia appeared at his side.

" Hector?" Olivia commented, pulling her coat more firmly around herself. It was bitterly cold and the wind did not help much.

" Just chekin on me ship."

" I was just wondering…are you angry with me?"

" Angry with ye?"

" For giong along with Peter's idea of coming here. I know you're history with this place…"

" No, I am not mad at ye. Angry with Peter for comin' up with the idea. I've been wonderin' what that man's agenda is."

" You think he has an agenda?" Olivia looked back over her shoulder. Peter was inching towards the treasure chest…Barbossa had his back to the cave. As long as she kept Hector distracted, Peter can take the gold.

" I don't know. I don't trust him is all."

She took her hand in his, it was cold. He looked cold…cold and tired.

" Do you want to rest somewhere?"

" Aye. On the ship…it's near enough to the cave. The crew will stay here and keep a lookout." Barbossa turned back to the cave. Holding her breath Olivia looked for Peter. He wasn't anywhere near the chest now.

They went aboard the ship with the crew reaming behind. Two crew members remained on one of the smaller boats near the entrance to the cave. They could give a signal whether unwanted company was coming.

Olivia was glad Peter had orders to remain in the cave. She did not want to go near him. She hated to admit it but she was afraid of the cursed gold. Afraid to go near it even. She had also noticed Barbossa did not go anywhere near the chest.

They were in his cabin and she was staring at her reflection in the mirror.

" Olivia, I need to tell you something'" Barbossa said, interrupting her thoughts. He put his hat on a small bedside table next to his bed, " he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him through the mirror.

" The other night you told me you loved me." Barbossa stumbled upon the word "love". It's been such a long time since he said the word and lately he's been thinking about the meaning of the word.

" That I did. And I meant it." She turned around in his arms to face him, " I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel it inside…I love you Hector."

" I love ye too." He surprised himself by saying the words so he said them again, " I love ye."

They kissed then and Olivia held back tears. She was betraying Barbossa…he had told her he loved her and she was betraying him. Damn Peter.

* * *

Peter opened his hand and there in his palm lay four shiny gold coins, " I have more in pocket." He hissed to Olivia. It was the following morning, " I am going to be rich I tell you," he then tried to pocket a gold coin on her.

She moved away from him, " I told you about my misgivings for that gold. You are going to regret taking it."

" Regret becoming immortal? I think not." He pocketed his coins, " This is the best thing I have done."

Barbossa, Olivia and crew left the cave after three days. Their next stop was Tortuga. Barbossa was confident they'd be safe their for awhile. The Flying Dutchman was long gone. Or so they thought.

* * *

" We have them in our sights sir." The first mate of The Flying Dutchmen said.

" Good." Davy Jones said. He gave an order and a few minutes later John Taylor was presented to him.

" We're going to mutiny that ship." Davy Jones pointed to Barbossa's ship, " We will be taking more souls."

" What has this to do with me?" John Taylor asked.

" You're going to be bait." Davy Jones explained coldly.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Olivia knew at once she did not like Tortuga.

" You will get used to it." Barbossa told her when they walked through the town.

" Do you come here often?" she asked Barbossa.

" Haven't been here for a long while. We need more supplies anyhow."

" Captain Barbossa! Is that you?" someone called out. A man wearing scruffy clothes ambled up to them. He smelled of the drink.

" Aye. Jim, it's been too long." The two men shook hands.

" I haven't seen ye since ye were Sparrow's first mate. Say, where is the scallywag?"

" Dead." Barbossa said bluntly, " Did ye not hear? He died saving his crew."

" Oh…I did hear but thought it was just rumors." The man took off his hat and sighed, " He was the finest captain I ever knew."

They headed for a tavern…it was crowded but they found a table large enough for the crew, Olivia and Barbossa. Olivia felt uncomfortable and wanted go to back to the ship.

" I will look after ye." Barbossa assured her. They ordered beer and food and Olivia ordered some red wine. She took a sip and found the wine surprisingly good.

It grew late and Olivia decided it was time to head on back. Hector was in the middle of a conversation with an old friend, so she quietly told him she was heading back.

She left, not noticing she had left her coat behind.

" Hector Barbossa!" a shrill voice exclaimed, interrupting the conversation he was having with his old mate Max. He looked up to see a wench hurrying towards him. She had long curly red hair and wore a yellow dress. It was someone he had not seen in a few years…he had bedded with her once or twice when he was cursed. She meant nothing to him. But it seemed some wenches did not take a hint.

" Hello Miss…" he tried to remember her name.

The woman frowned at him, " It's Paulette." She said and before he could protest, she sat on his lap and draped an arm around his shoulders, " You haven't changed a bit Hector," she said playing with his necklace, " How come you haven't visited us?"

" I've been…busy." He replied. The woman tutted.

" Well, let's say we make up for lost time hmm?"

" Um, Paulette…" he trailed off when Paulette kissed him on the mouth. Barbossa pulled back, " Paulette, I have someone in my life now. This cannot happen."

But she wasn't listening. She smiled coyly at him,

" I've missed ye Barbossa. I've bedded other men but none has been as good as ye."

Barbossa let out the breath he had been holding. He wanted to throw this woman off his lap.

" Where are you going?" Peter asked when he saw Olivia climbing down the rope ladder.

" I left my coat back in the tavern. I am not going to let a whore steal it. It's too good for the likes of them." She said, " I'll be back soon. Hopefully with Hector." She turned and hurried back to the tavern.

" Please Paulette…I have a lady." Barbossa tried again and then noticed Olivia had left her coat behind. This was just the excuse to get rid of Paulette.

Paulette fluttered her eyelashes, " You're not going anywhere Barbossa. I've just started," she said before her mouth came down onto his. He looked over her head and his face went ashen.

Olivia was standing nearby, her eyes wide and face pale.

" Olivia, I-" he finally pushed Paulette off his lap and stood up, " This isn't what it looked like-"

" I am not blind Hector." She spat. Paulette watched the exchange.

" That's you're lady?" Paulette frowned, " She's a little slip of a thing-"

" Shut up." Barbossa hissed at her. He turned back to Olivia but was she gone.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming!


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Olivia hurried up the rope ladder and clambered onto the ship. She held back tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

" Olivia?" Peter stared at her pale face, " What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head, to stunned to speak. She then let the tears come.

" Has something happened?" he asked again.

" I went back to the tavern to get my coat and I caught Hector with…" she trailed off and started to sob. She had loved Hector!

" Caught him with what?" Peter demanded. Hector had hurt Olivia, the bastard.

" A whore. And it seemed they knew each other too." She covered her face with her hands, " She was on his lap…and kissing him."

Peter tried to hug her but she moved away and went down below to her cabin. Peter followed. He could not believe his luck…this is just the break he's been waiting for and he didn't do anything. Barbossa did it all by himself.

Olivia sank down onto her bunk, " And here I was feeling guilty for betraying him when it's him who hurts _me_!"

" The bastard." Peter swore, " I never liked him. Olivia, you are better off without him. Pirates are nothing but scoundrels. Only interested in looting and physical pleasure."

" Last night he told me he loved me." Olivia told him " But all this time I meant nothing to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have been with that whore. He was just using me for physical pleasure." She shivered, " Now I feel all dirty. I need a bath to scrub it all away."

Peter sat down next to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her head bowed and fresh tears rained down her face. How could you Hector? She thought.

* * *

Ragetti stared at Pintel. " Now why would Olivia care some whore was sittin' in Barbossa's lap?" he wondered.

Mr. Gibbs watched as their captain grabbed Olivia's coat and run out of the tavern, " Aye. I knew it."

" What?"

" There's been something going on with those two…I think they are lovers."

" Lovers?" Pintel and Ragetti exchanged surprised looks.

" Or…were." Gibbs corrected himself.

Barbossa growled at Peter, " Go away…this is none of ye business."

He stared Peter down until he finally left. He knocked on the door.

" Go away Hector."

" Let me explain-"

" Don't bother. I saw what I saw. I never want to talk to you again."

" That will be a mite hard since we're both on the same ship." Hector rattled the doorknob but it was locked.

" Then take me home."

" No. We need to talk about this-"

" Not tonight. Now go away Hector. Please."

Barbossa gave up and retreated into his own cabin. Jack bounded up to him, chattering.

" I've messed up this time Jack." He told him sighing.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but got loads of assignments to do and I'm back at college on Monday. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Olivia woke the following morning, rubbing her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep and now it was all coming back to her.

She stared at herself in the mirror, then grabbed a pair of scissors. She should chop it all off…Hector loved her hair…but she could not bring herself to do it. She threw the scissors aside and crawled back to bed, determined to stay there all day.

Barbossa consulted his maps. They were supposed to find the ship Olivia's brother had been on and its been sighted once again by folks in Tortuga. He told Mr. Cotton to take the helm and went downstairs…he had to talk to Olivia. Even if she did not want to hear him out.

" Olivia?" he called, pounding on the door. There was rustling noises, so she must be awake.

There was no answer. " That woman you saw me with…she means nothing to me. I tried telling her I have someone in me life now but she would not listen. "

There was footsteps and the door flew open. " There is no excuse for what happened. You said you loved me-"

" Aye and I do. I meant what I said-"

" No you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have been with that whore."

" I just said…" Barbossa trailed off. This was frustrating. Why won't she listen to reason?

She's been hurt and she's angry. Barbossa reminded himself. He has not been in this situation before and was not used to it. How can he make things right?

" The voyage will go as planned. We will find that ship. Then afterwards you will take me home and I won't have to talk to you ever again." She glared at him, " You _used _me. That's worse than catching you with the whore. You used me for your pleasure. You know how demeaning it makes me feel?"

" I did not use you. We were both consenting-"

" Peter was right. Pirates are nothing but scoundrels. Only after loot and whores." She then slammed the door in his face.

Barbossa stepped backwards. Her harsh words actually hurt.

* * *

John Taylor stared at the choppy ocean below. He was standing on the plank with the monstrous crew urging him on. He looked back at their captain and wished he had never heard of Davy Jones.

He took a deep breath and jumped. He landed into the ocean with a hard splash and he kicked upwards, thankful he was not tied. He peered up at Davy Jones who pointed somewhere north. He turned. There was the ship.

There was a noisy slap as something else hit the water. A small, square log raft. He clambered on and waited. He was supposed to feign death until he reached the ship.

* * *

Mr. Gibbs noticed Olivia had not been above deck all morning. And Captain Barbossa was in a terrible mood. He made Pintel and Ragetti scrub the deck twice over and he was snapping at everyone who got in his way.

Gibbs went down below and knocked on Miss. Olivia's door. He had given her a hard time when they first met but now he rather liked her. She was quiet but once you got to know her, she opened up a bit more.

" Go away Hector."

" Tis me, Mr. Gibbs."

There was a pause and the door opened. " Mr. Gibbs? Did Hector send you?"

" No. He does not know I am here." Gibbs replied, " I just want you to know…Barbossa tried to tell that wench about you but she would not listen."

" I heard all this before. He did send you."

" I swear he didn't. Did ye know you're the first woman Barbossa fell in love with since he's been cursed? There has been women sure, but none of them meant anything. I knew something was going on between the two of ye. He'd get this look in his eye whenever ye were near. Then it just hit me. He was in love."

" Is this supposed to make things right?"

" Probably not. He loves you…just don't forget that." He turned to leave but Olivia called him back.

" Thanks Mr. Gibbs."

" Aye. I'm sorry I gave ye such a hard time when we first met. I hope we can be friends."

She smiled at him and nodded before retreating back into her cabin.

* * *

" I don't believe this." Gibbs peered over the edge of the ship and squinted, " But there's another man down there."

Peter joined him and squinted also. Gibbs was right. There was another man on a small raft. " Man overboard!" he called out and Barbossa gave out the usual orders. They hauled the man on board and Peter stared down at him as he was rolled over.

He knew this man.

And he was in trouble.

**A/N: So many ideas and so little time. I'm on a roll! **


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Peter had to do something…create a distraction. As Barbossa knelt down to rouse the stranger, he hurried down below deck and rapped on Olivia's door.

" Who is it?"

" Peter. There's something I need to tell you. It's urgent."

Olivia opened the door and let him in. " I heard a ruckus above. What is happening?" she asked him.

" It's nothing," he assured her, " I'm starting to remember…"

" Remember?"

" Before I was knocked on the head and thrown overboard." Peter said, " What did your brother look like again?"

She told him.

" Then it was him." He sank down onto her bunk, " Oh dear lord."

" What?" Olivia demanded, " If you know something Peter, tell me this instant."

" I know who killed him." Peter looked up at her, " I can see it very clearly now."

" Who killed Richie?"

* * *

The man sat up slowly and blinked the water out of his eyes. A tall man with broad shoulders knelt down beside him, " What be ye name sir?" the man asked.

Pirates. John Taylor thought closing his eyes again. Not more pirates.

" John Taylor. I was…thrown overboard my ship." John said, " where am I?"

" Aboard my ship The Duchess," Barbossa helped him stand, " I'm Captain Barbossa."

" Oh."

" Did ye need to lie down?"

" No…I'm ok now." John assured him. He too was a tall man, almost the same height as Barbossa.

" What's the name of ye ship?" Barbossa asked an dJohn decided he was safe…he was not going to help Davy Jones and his plot to collect innocent sailors. He was going to stop him.

" The Flying Dutchman." He said.

" What?" Barbossa kept his guard up, " Did ye say the Flying Dutchman?"

" Yes. I was a prisoner and he made me walk the plank."

" Who?"

" Davy Jones, the Captain. He's looking for more souls and he had your ship in his sights sir. I was to bait but don't feel much like helping him now."

" That's good then. How are you with a sword?"

" I can fight sir."

Barbossa nodded. He needed to tell Olivia this. They needed to prepare for an upcoming battle.

* * *

" Are you sure?" Olivia stared at Peter. She could not believe what he had just told him.

" Yes. But you must not let him know that you know. You have to catch him unawares before you kill him."

" No…the time is now." She reached for her gun. Nobody knew she had one, not even Barbossa.

" Olivia-" Peter protested.

" Sorry Peter, but I am too angry right now. The best time to kill the bastard is when I'm angry." She pushed past him and ran up the steps.

Peter followed and watched as Olivia pushed through the crew to get at Barbossa.

Hector turned when he heard Olivia call his name.

" Olivia…we have a situation." He greeted her.

" Darn right we do." She said aiming his gun at him. He stepped backwards, bumping into the side of the ship.

" Make a move and I'll shoot you." She threatened. She felt someone staring at her and she ignored the man.

" What in blazes is going on? I know I hurt ye but that's no reason to-"

" This is not about that." She hissed. Nobody moved. They knew if they tried, she would not hesitated to pull the trigger.

" Then what?"

" You were the one who killed my brother."

John stared at the woman with her gun. It could not be her…but it was. Here on this ship.

She was making a mistake. " Please…stop." He said but everyone ignored him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone inching towards Olivia.

It was Peter.

" Olivia!" he tried again and she wavered.

" I killed ye brother? That is nonsense. I was not on the ship he was. Who is telling ye these lies?"

" Doesn't matter. I finally know who killed him."

" It was not me. Put the gun down."

Olivia felt something sharp dig into her ribs then, " Put down the gun my girl." A soft voice ordered her.

" Mr. Taylor." Barbossa glared at him.

" Captain, this is for her own good. She is mistaking you for her brother's killer. You are not his killer."

" How would you know?" Olivia lowered her gun and faced this new stranger. He took away the knife. He hadn't wanted to but it was the only way for her to lower the gun.

Suddenly it hit her. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her gun. Barbossa grabbed it and hid it from view.

" _Father_?"


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Barbossa glanced at Olivia then at John Taylor. Father? Wasn't her father dead?

" Olivia…it is me." John, " It is so nice to see you again…even in unfortunate circumstances."

" I thought you were dead," Olivia said, " but here you are."

" Is that what your mother told you?"

" Yes. You died from heart failure."

" I cannot believe that wench can be so cruel. When I told her my desire to get employment on a ship, she would not hear of it. We had a big argument and she exiled me from our home. She warned me never to contact you children again and I didn't. I found employment on a ship but we were mutinied upon…and you know the rest."

There wasn't time for warm reunions however. There was still another matter to sort out. " Who told you Captain Barbossa killed Richard?" John asked her.

" Peter did." Olivia said, turning to face Peter.

" I know what I saw," He protested as the three of them advanced towards him. He backed up the railing and kept his hand in his pocket, fingering his weapon.

" You are a lair." Olivia said, " Barbossa was not even on that ship. And you call yourself a decent man? Father, tell us. Who was it that killed Richard?"

" It was Peter. I saw it with my own eyes. I wanted to help but I was captured by two of Davy Jones' men. Peter stabbed him." John pointed his sword at Peter, " You killed my boy. I swore if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you."

" No." Olivia shook his head, " There's a better way to get justice Father. We have to let him suffer. Let him suffer the way we suffered." She then lunged forward and stuck her hand in his pocket and withdrew the stolen gold.

" You stole the gold?" Barbossa exclaimed, " You do know what happens to those who steal Aztec gold don't ye?"

Peter growled, his fury overtaking his calmness. How are that wench take his gold? Now that his secret was out, there was no telling what they were going to do to him. He had no choice, he had to act now.

He whipped out his knife, making Barbossa and John take a step backward. Olivia didn't though, her eyes still on the gold.

" Olivia, watch-" Barbossa warned but it was too late. Peter plunged the knife into her ribs. She gasped with pain, looking up at him with glazed eyes. He snatched the gold from her as she slumped to the deck, blood seeping through her white shirt. He clambered up onto the railing, " If I can't have her, no one will." He crowed. Barbossa snarled and fired his gun. Peter felt something hit his chest before he toppled backwards into the ocean.

Barbossa dropped down next to Olivia and pressed his hand on her wound ,trying to stop the flow of blood, " Stay with me." He said to her.

Olivia stared up at Barbossa. She felt no pain and tried to say something to him but no words came…instead the world faded black.

A/N: more to come!


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Barbossa felt for a pulse, it was there but very weak. He clasped her limp hand in his as Mr. Gibbs hurried to their side, " What shall we do Captain?" he asked him.

As they talked, John stood up and looked down. The body of Peter was nowhere to be seen but he could see the water had turned red from Peter's blood.

He had lost his children to the sea. For the first time in three years, he saw the ocean as _monstrous_.

Damn it all to hell. He thought. He knelt down next to his unconscious daughter and reached for the handle of the knife, still embedded in her ribcage.

" What are ye doing?" Barbossa asked gruffly.

" I'm going to pull it out." He replied.

" She might bleed to death if ye do that." Barbossa pointed out.

John ignored him, grasped the handle and pulled it out swiftly. Just as Barbossa predicted, blood flowed from the wound. John ripped a piece of his shirt and pressed it against it.

Gibbs returned with the medical equipment and supplies. They wrapped bandages tightly around her ribcage. " She needs a doctor care." John said.

Barbossa carefully gathered her up in his arms, " Aye, we are heading to someone who knows of medical practices." He said before taking his lover back to his quarters. John followed, then noticing how tender the Captain was towards Olivia.

Barbossa laid Olivia down onto his bed and covered her with a blanket. He soaked a cloth before placing it upon her forehead and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

" May I ask you something?" John watched from his position at the end of the bed.

Barbossa looked up at him. " What?"

" Are you in love with my daughter?"

" Aye." Barbossa replied without hesitation, " I think I've been in love with her since the day I met her…over four weeks ago now."

" How did you meet her?"

Barbossa told him the story, " Now that we avenged her brother's death the mission's now over. I'm taking her to see Tia Dalma who may be able to help her."

" I hope so. I already lost a son, I couldn't bear it if I loose my daughter."

* * *

Tia Dalma looked up from her herbs and recipe papers when she heard footsteps outside her hut. A shadow fell across the threshold and Captain Barbossa appeared, carrying Miss. Olivia in his arms. Behind him stood another tall, broad-shouldered man with salt and pepper hair and a tidy black beard.

" Tia, could you help us?" Captain Barbossa asked. Tia stood up and examined the girl. " She's been stabbed."

Tia laid a hand on the girl's forehead. She was burning up. " Put her in the next room." She ordered.

Over three days and nights, Barbossa watched over Olivia while she burned with fever and drifted in and out of consciousness. She often screamed from nightmares, but never did wake from them. Barbossa checked the wound, it was neatly stitched up and the blood had dried.

He placed a fresh cloth upon her forehead and kissed her cheek. Her father was waiting patiently in Tia's living quarters. Barbossa learned John smoked pipes.

Olivia stirred suddenly, and opened her eyes. Barbossa peered at them, they were clear. " Hector?" she whispered and tried to sit up but the stitches pulled. She moaned and settled back down.

" How are you feeling my dear?" he asked.

" Sore." She looked around at her new surroundings, " We're not on the ship?"

" No. Our voyage is over."

" How long have I been asleep?"

" Awhile. We were not sure ye were goin' to pull through. You lost a lot of blood."

Fragments of the awful day came back in her mind. " Just so you know…I still don't forgive you." She told him.

" But surely ye-"

" I'm sorry Hector, but I can't get over it. That whore draping herself all over you will forever haunt me." She paused, " Can you get my father please?"

Barbossa left, feeling utterly dejected.

* * *

It was two days before John and Barbossa took Olivia back home to Port Royal. Olivia was glad to see her hometown once more. As they reached the port, she overheard her father asked the Captain; " So what you planning to do now?"

" I still have not found me ship. I'll rest up a bit at Tia's before heading on my next voyage." He decided. _Without Olivia it seems_. He added to himself. She had not talked to him since Tia's.

" The Black Pearl?"

" Yes. I'm quite anxious to find it before someone else does." _namely Jack Sparrow_.

" Good plan. And what about you young miss?" John turned to his daughter.

" I want to see Mother. We have a score to settle with her." She said.

Before she got off the ship, she turned to Barbossa, " I'm not joining you on your next voyage. I rather not see you again."

" Olivia-" Barbossa had a pained looked on his face, " We need to talk-"

" There is nothing more left to say. Goodbye Captain Barbossa." She said and her saying those words hit him. She had not called him Captain since the day they first met.

When they were strangers.


	19. EPLIOUGE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**EPLIOUGE**

Margaret Conner opened the door and was stunned to see her daughter standing there…wearing boy's clothes?

" Hello Mother." Olivia greeted her quietly, taking off her hat.

" Olivia…it's been weeks." She replied, not moving to hug her. Why should she? Olivia did not write to her. She could have been dead for all Olivia knew.

" There's someone else to see you." Olivia said and the one man Margaret hoped would never return appeared.

" John…"

" You are a cold-hearted wench," John snarled at her, " Fancy telling our children I was dead!"

" To me, you were dead…you may as well be dead to our children!" Margaret snapped, " Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

" Just so you know, we found his killer and he's dead."

" So my daughter has turned into a killer."

" No, not by hand. Nor by Father's."

" But you still coursed with drunken sailors and wretched pirates." She glanced at her husband, " And my own husband's a pirate. I have never felt so ashamed."

" Father's not a pirate. He's a good, decent man. And I choose to interact with pirates, even falling in love with one." The last words just slipped out of Oliva's mouth before she had a chance to stop herself.

" You're in love with a pirate?" her mother stared at her dumbstruck, " How can you degrade yourself like this?"

" Oh Mother, stop it. The man I love is decent. He cares for me-" she stopped then when she realized. The whore and Barbossa did not matter anymore. She loved Hector, that was what mattered. Loved him with her heart and soul.

" I love Hector Barbossa." Olivia smiled for the first time in days. She whirled to face her father, " Father, will Captain Barbossa still be at the port?"

" Yes…I daresay he will be." He said. With that, Olivia dashed off.

* * *

Barbossa was consulting his maps. He was going to sail this ship by himself to Tia's.

He heard someone call his name. He glanced around but didn't see anyone. He went back to his charts.

Olivia climbed up into the ship, " Didn't you hear me call you?" she demanded him trying to sound cross. He looked up and his eyes lit up.

" Olivia, I thought-" he did not get to finish his sentence. Olivia flew into his arms, " Hector, I hope you still want me. Wherever you will go, I will follow. I love you."

" I always want ye…I love ye too." He replied before they shared a passionate kiss. He tightened his arms around her and forgot about the world for a moment.

They have rested at Tia's for about a month, rediscovering each other. John Taylor had made his own way to Tia's and explained to his daughter her mother washed her hands off them both and wished never to see them again. That was just fine with Olivia. She had her Captain. She had her father again. What more does she need?

John was delighted to learn Captain Barbossa and Olivia were reunited. They were on the second level of Tia's hut, discussing plans when they heard voices below. Barbossa strained to listen and recognized most of them.

" Would ye do it?" he heard Tia ask someone. " Would all of ye do it?"

There were murmurs. " All right then. But if ye willing to go to the ends of the earth and beyond, then ye would need someone who knows these waters."

Curiosity got the better of Barbossa and he walked down the stairs. He saw Will Turner and Miss. Elizabeth-two people he had not seen for a long time. Perhaps they would know what happened with his ship. He pulled an apple out of his pocket just as Jack jumped onto his shoulder.

He saw Elizabeth's eyes widen at the sight of him.

" So tell me…what's become of my ship?" he asked them.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: I stole the last bit from Dead Man's Chest and reworked it into my fic because it's one of my favorite scenes. There's a sequel on the way so look out for it. Thanks to those who reviewed.**


End file.
